Vengeant
by AwsumSauce
Summary: Join the adventure of Hiro the Planeswalker as he quests to find the murderer of his family. He wishes to have his revenge... To have his vengeance. Inspired by Magic: The Gathering.
1. Chapter 1

I feel the wind, icy and cold, blowing up against my face.

This was not how it was meant to end… Not like this…

I gaze at the debris and destruction that I once called my home. The firewood I had been collecting lay abandoned at my feet. I feel the salty tears pouring down my face and into my mouth.

Not like this…

I clench my fists. Whoever did this…

…

…will pay…

**Chapter 1**

_Ignited_

~2 YEARS LATER~

I let loose my arrow and watch as it pierces the heart of the goblin. He fell to the ground, dead.

"Any more challengers?" I growl.

The goblins cower away. I grin. I walk towards them. They part to let me through. I strut through, smiling at them ferociously.

"Ha. Pathetic." I throw my head back, looking at the sky.

_Where are you…_

I hear a shuffle behind me.

…_Kato?_

The sound of a sword being drawn.

I turn around and string an arrow, aiming at the foolish goblin's face. The goblin raises his sword, ready to strike.

"Bad move…"

The goblin looks frightened.

"…Mr. Goblin."

I fire. It protrudes out of his chest. For about 2 seconds he stares at me.

Then he bursts into flame.

He screams, runs around, drops and rolls, fellows pour water on him, nothing quenches the merciless flames licking around his entire body. I turn and walk off.

He screams.

He screams and screams.

Then… Silence.

I walk off into the night, and prepare for my next Planeswalk.

2 years since my spark ignited.

2 years of relentless hunting.

2 years of failure.

Hopefully this world will lead me to him. All I can do is hope.

I keep walking until I find a suitable place to pitch camp. I roll out my blanket and get under the covers. I close my eyes and try to sleep.

"I will find you…" I absent-mindedly murmur.

"I will find you… _Kato…_"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_World of Darkness_

As I brace myself for my next Planeswalk, I think about the past few days in this World. It hadn't been bad, to be honest. I quite enjoyed it. One of the better Worlds I've been in. For once, no apocalypse or ruthless overlord or something. I stretch and yawn. I had better go before I start getting attached to this World. I gather my things and concentrate my breathing. I feel warmth spreading through my hands. Eventually, the warmth travels through my whole body. I feel a breeze blowing against me.

"Here we go…" I whisper.

_Whoosh._

I open my eyes and I'm in the Blind Eternities. I quickly run forward, knowing that I will not last long in this wasteland. I see a orb nearby and head towards it. Only when I reach it I realise that it's Innistrad, the realm I'd been to only a few months ago. Already been there.

I snarl anxiously, and look around. I see another one, bright and colourful. I start towards it, but once again realise I've already been there. Now desperate to find somewhere before I disintegrate, I wildly look around. That's when I saw it.

Round and forbidding, an orb floated a few dozen feet away from me. It seemed to have blackish/purplish gas swirling around it. I REALLY didn't want to go in there, but what choice did I have?

I had to check EVERY World to find Kato. Leave no stones unturned.

And plus, I was starting to feel a bit nauseous. I sprint towards it and leap into it. I feel as though I'm being sucked into a whirlpool as I begin entering the World. With a thud, I land on my back. With a groan, I arch it and grit my teeth.

"Ahhhh…" I grimace.

"Need some help thar lad?" came a voice with a heavy Scottish accent.

Still groaning, I get up. I look around. "Whoa…" I murmur.

The sky was pure red. I was in what looked like a desert of grey sand. There was little colour. I turn to face the man who had spoken. "Um, hello… What on earth?"

The man was about 7 feet tall. He has a beard, not too long, and rags of clothes. Scars and scratches run up and down his face. He seems muscular, but well underfed. He cleared his throat.

"Well, lad. What brings ya to Helcredle? I ain't seen ya around 'ere befoar."


End file.
